


Good Night's Sleep

by bruhstories (dpiddy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masochist reader, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpiddy/pseuds/bruhstories
Summary: Bucky joins the Avengers and Y/N gives him a warm welcome.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Kudos: 9





	Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first smut, but it is my first one-shot. Enjoy, I guess?

Bucky had gladly been accepted into the Avengers initiative after the effects of his brainwashing have been reversed. Tony's been keeping an eye on him, not trusting the assassin yet. Nat, Clint and Sam were more than happy to have a new teammate and, in the case of Steve, an old friend back, while Bruce and Thor were seemingly indifferent to him. And then there was Y/N, the woman who got under his skin, the woman who got his attention the moment he stepped in the Avengers Tower. She captivated him in every aspect, with her radiant smile and her positive attitude. She was so pure and outgoing, with a laughter that was so sweet it made him forget his crimes. Bucky was lovestruck by her, but his feelings didn't seem to be reciprocated. Sam picked up on Bucky's little crush and made it his goal to annoy him, while Nat told him to lower his standards because she was way out his league. Y/N was a new member as well, she joined the Avengers a bit sooner than Barnes, when S.H.I.E.L.D. was called in for several bank robberies. At first, Fury didn't want to bother with meaningless robberies, until he found out that the criminal was never detected by the cameras or the security guards. She was like a ghost and they found out why when they caught her - Y/N could turn invisible and pass through almost any kind of material. They set up a trap, caught her and invited her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and ultimately, the Avengers. She accepted gladly, her optimistic and good nature conflicting with a life of stealing and robberies. But she had to do what she could to survive.

And Bucky was smitten.

Unlike Steve, who'd found love in Peggy, Bucky never experienced falling in love. Sure, he slept around, girls threw themselves at his feet back in the day, even now, but he didn't want any other girl, he wanted _her_ , and she wasn't an easy prey. Some nights he couldn't sleep because of her. He dreamt of her, in positions she'd probably never experienced, he wondered if she was a virgin. She seemed like a virgin. That very thought would keep him up until the morning. He wanted to take that away from her, he wanted to break her. But then, he'd feel guilty. Still, he imagined her, sprawled on his bed, moaning and begging for more. Cock in his hand, he wondered what were her kinks, wondered how she'd look with his hand around her throat - she would call him all kinds of things: daddy, sir, master. That was his breaking point, that was what made him climax. Bucky groaned, desperate to feel her under his touch but knowing he could never have her. The assassin washed his hands and left his bedroom. He needed a drink and Stark had plenty of those.

Inside the lounge room, Y/N watched a movie. It was very late, but she couldn't sleep. Startled by the door swung open, she peeked over the blanket and saw a very tense Bucky. Unbothered by the TV, he made his way straight to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He downed it, shrugged and took the bottle with him.

"You okay?" A sickly sweet voice asked before he could leave. The man felt a shiver run down his spine and his blood cold. "Bucky? It's 3 in the morning. Are you alright?" Y/N asked again.

"I'm fine." He finally said. He wanted to leave, really, but his body couldn't move anymore.

"Are you troubled by nightmares?"

"Sort of."

He wasn't lying, technically, he was awake because of his dreams. They just weren't nightmares, even though he wished they were.

"You can sit with me if you want. I can't sleep because of nightmares either..." She confessed.

Fuck fuck _fuck_.

As if on autopilot, his body moved towards the couch and sat down after Y/N moved over. She handed him a part of her blanket and they both sat in silence. He was afraid to even _accidentally_ touch her, let alone do it intentionally.

"Drink?" Bucky offered her the bottle.

"Sure, why not." The woman shrugged. Their fingers touched when she took the bottle and Bucky shivered once more. She noticed and clicked her tongue.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Y/N abruptly asked him.

"What? No!" The man cluelessly tried to assure her.

"Then why do you act so cold around me? I thought it's because I'm a girl but you don't have this problem with Nat. Have I done something?"

 ~~Yeah, you exist~~.

"No, doll, I've met Nat before. I guess I'm not used to being part of a team and meeting new peop-"

"Bullshit." Y/N cut him off. "You didn't know the others either yet when you're around me you always seem so tense."

"Alright, you caught me. I've never been around such a beautiful woman." Bucky half-confessed. That seemed to shut her up.

"Oh." She replied, blood rushing in her cheeks. "I didn't think you'd consider me pretty."

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"See? You're doing it again!" Y/N pouted and folded her arms across her chest, visibly upset by his attitude. Bucky shook his head and took the bottle from her. "Just because you think I'm pretty doesn't mean you can't talk to me!"

"I didn't say pretty, I said beautiful." The man rolled his icy blue eyes and took some sips of whiskey.

"Pretty, beautiful, whatever. It's not an excuse!"

"It is when it's driving me insane! You probably have no idea how tormented I am by you, by your Y/E/C eyes, your smile, your voice! That's what's keeping me up at night, Y/N, that's why I haven't had a single good night's sleep since I came here." Bucky confessed a bit _too_ much. Doe eyes gazed into his. Y/N bit her lower lip. She was a virgin, yes, but she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to be ravaged by him, because she felt the same way since she met him.

"I'm sorry. Shit, I'm so sorry-" Bucky was beginning to apologise.

"Do you dream of fucking me?" The woman took him completely by surprise.

"Wh- I- what?" The assassin sipped more of the whiskey, avoiding her question.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She asked again.

"What am I supposed to answer?"

"It's a simple yes or no question. For example," Y/N leaned closer to him, "if you were to ask me this question, I'd say yes."

Fuck fuck _FUCK_.

Bucky felt his heart rate go higher. Not to mention he felt his bulge growing.

"Fuck yes." He whispered, his lips almost touching her.

"Then fuck me." She crushed his lips in a sloppy kiss. Bucky kissed back, he kissed her back with so much hunger for her touch that he bit her lip, small droplets of blood running down her skin.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." The man pulled back.

"I do." Y/N licked the blood. "I want you to hurt me. I don't want you holding back."

"Aren't you... a virgin?" Bucky sighed.

"I am. But I don't want to be one anymore. And I want _you_." She removed the blanket, her nipples protruding through her white tank top. "Please... please have me." Y/N begged the man.

"Jesus, I won't be able to stop myself if you keep begging like that." He kissed her again, his metallic arm holding her neck. His other hand slid under the tank top, cupping one of her breasts. She moaned under his touch pulling his body closer to her.

"I don't want you to stop." Y/N managed between kisses.

That was enough to drive Bucky mad with lust. He moved from kissing her lips to kissing her neck and collar.

"You know it's gonna hurt, right?" He asked her.

She nodded and removed her tank top, revealing her perfectly round breasts. Bucky did the same, and Y/N took a moment to admire his chiseled body. Hastily, she removed the rest of her clothing, ready for his cock, but Bucky had other plans. He buried his head between her thighs and ever so slowly licked her clit. She was already _so fucking_ wet, but he wanted to make sure his cock would slip in easily.

"Oh my God! This feels so good!" Y/N yelled and Bucky laughed, the vibrations from his laughter sending more small shock waves through her body.

"You're gonna gave to be a good girl and keep quiet." Bucky told her before inserting a finger between her folds. The new sensation was shocking at first, but she quickly grew accustomed to it, only moaning in pleasure. Another finger entered her and Y/N threw her head back, but still wanting more.

"Bucky, please... I need- ah!"

"What _do_ you need, doll?" He sneered, lazily licking her clit.

"I need you!!" She breathed.

"Y'already have me. Be more specific." Bucky corrected her, painstakingly slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her wet pussy.

"Oh, please, don't make me say it..." The woman innocently whimpered.

"You have to earn it. If not, I can stop-"

"N-no, don't stop! Please, Bucky, I want your cock!" Y/N shut her eyes and bit her lip in embarrassment. He stopped, removed his shorts and hovered over her.

"Open your eyes, Y/N. There's nothing to be ashamed of." The man assured her before rubbing her clit with the tip of his hard member, droplets of precum leaking from it. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, yes! Please fuck me, make me yours!"

With her pleas echoing inside his head, Bucky slowly slid half of his cock inside of her, the stretching sensation making Y/N writhing in pain. He stopped, but she dug her nails into his skin.

"Don't you dare stop, Bucky! I told you not to hold back!" She slowly moved her hips closer to his. The man obeyed, and with one swift thrust, he was in her. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist, not allowing him to pull back, and tightly gripped his shoulders with her thin fingers. Bucky started moving. The moans that escaped from her lips turned into sobs, but for some sick, dark reason Bucky liked it. The problem was that she liked it, too. She liked the pain.

"Harder!" Y/N almost ordered him, surprising the assassin again, but he gladly thrusted harder. In a very short time, the woman got used to the feeling of his cock inside of her and they found a good pace.

"Fuck, you're so tight... You like it, doll?" Bucky whispered in her ear before nibbling at her earlobe.

"I fucking love it!" She moaned, her Y/E/C eyes rolling with lust. The pain slowly dissipated, replaced only by pleasure. The assassin's metallic arm covered her mouth, not wanting her screams to wake the other Avengers up, and the gesture only turned her on more.

In their frenzy, Bucky realised he was close to his orgasm. He didn't want to cum in her, so he quickly pulled out, earning only protests out of Y/N.

"Shit, Y/N, I'm gonna cum." As if he just said a magic word, the woman got up from the couch and kneeled in between his legs. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I wanna suck your dick..." She whispered seductively, her innocent eyes gazing into his. Bucky nodded, bracing himself for the feeling of her hot mouth around his cock. The woman licked her lips and sucked the tip of his member, slowly moving down his shaft. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him and Y/N grinned as she picked up the pace.

"Faster, fuck, suck it faster!" Bucky ordered her, feeling his climax closer. She bobbed her head up and down when suddenly he grabbed her head and held it in place. Hot liquid shot from his cock and Y/N swallowed it eagerly before he removed the softening member out of her wet mouth.

"Your turn." The assassin sneered and swiftly picked her up, placing her on the coffee table in fron of the couch. He spread her legs and ate her out, intoxicated by the sweet smell of her. It didn't take him long to finish her off, her legs shaking from her orgasm, juices dripping down her ass. Bucky wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rested his back on the couch. Y/N, still on the table, whimpered and moan, still amazed by how good that was.

"W-was that just like in your dreams?" The woman mewled trying to get up.

"So much better. I just didn't expect you to be..."

"Be what?" She asked with a smile, flipping her Y/H/C hair back.

"A dirty slut." Bucky chuckled. She responded by blushing and hiding her face behind her palms. "Really? You're still embarrassed after this?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd say that."

The man gently grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye.

"You better get used to it, doll, 'cause I'm never letting you go." He kissed her on the forehead.

They walked to the dormitories, with Y/N holding onto him, her legs wobbling from the effort.

"Hey, um, do you wanna sleep with me? Just sleeping, no sex." She asked. Bucky nodded and entered her room. It was the first time he ever went inside her room and he got a feeling of comfort from it, despite being almost identical to his. Y/N dragged herself to bed, followed by him. She rested her head on his chest and immediately fell asleep. Bucky lazily brushed her hair with his fingers before dozing off. Finally, he'd have a good sleep.


End file.
